


(untitled)

by pktsknd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pktsknd/pseuds/pktsknd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt/request "Sun's feelings towards her body and towards violence, and especially how those feelings have changed post-cluster, would be AMAZING fic/art fodder"</p>
<p>(The blood is only a teeny tiny bit, but i tagged it to be on the safe side.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [art tumblr](http://dreckfink.tumblr.com) and [normal tumblr](http://pktsknd.tumblr.com)


End file.
